June 4, 2019 Smackdown results
The June 4, 2019 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on June 4, 2019 at the Sames Auto Arena in Laredo, Texas. Summary With his WWE Title defense against Dolph Ziggler only three nights away, Kofi Kingston arrived on SmackDown LIVE intent on making it clear that there was no way he would be succumbing to The Showoff at WWE Super ShowDown, especially after his homecoming to Ghana last week. Kingston stressed the importance of wanting the people of his home country to realize that anything was possible, but The Dreadlocked Dynamo was quickly interrupted by Ziggler. Ziggler still insisted that Kofi's storybook journey to the WWE Championship at WrestleMania should have been his, but Kingston fired back, saying that the reason the journey didn't belong to Ziggler was because The Showoff was a quitter. Ziggler retorted by saying that at Super ShowDown this Friday, it would no longer be that “It should’ve been him,” because it would be him when he defeated Kingston for the WWE Title. With tensions escalating, Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn arrived, ready to rekindle their rivalry with The New Day, as their scheduled tag team match against Kingston & Xavier Woods was next. Following the unruly circumstances that kicked off SmackDown LIVE, WWE Champion Kofi Kingston & Xavier Woods teamed up to take on Kevin Owens & Sami Zayn. With animosities running high between the pairs over recent weeks, Kofi & Xavier took it right to their rivals without hesitation. In the heat of the action, Woods neutralized KO, allowing Kofi to connect flush with the Trouble in Paradise to Zayn for the major tag team victory. However, Dolph Ziggler immediately blindsided Kofi and Xavier with massive superkicks after the bell, getting an impactful last word before WWE Super ShowDown. Following the unruly circumstances that kicked off SmackDown LIVE, WWE Champion Kofi Kingston & Xavier Woods teamed up to take on Kevin Owens & Sami Zayn. With animosities running high between the pairs over recent weeks, Kofi & Xavier took it right to their rivals without hesitation. In the heat of the action, Woods neutralized KO, allowing Kofi to connect flush with the Trouble in Paradise to Zayn for the major tag team victory. However, Dolph Ziggler immediately blindsided Kofi and Xavier with massive superkicks after the bell, getting an impactful last word before WWE Super ShowDown. In response to R-Truth “ruining” Shane McMahon Appreciation Night last week, the 24/7 Champion was put in a Lumberjack Match against the Superstar he lost and regained the title from last week, Elias. The bout came with a special catch: The Lumberjacks (which included Superstars from Raw and SmackDown LIVE) would not be eligible to pin Truth during the contest. The match was over in mere seconds when Elias caught Truth with a rollup that secured him the 24/7 Championship. However, with the title's rules now back in full effect, the lumberjacks immediately tried to zone in on The Living Truth. Elias almost got out of dodge, but Truth caught him on the outside and chased him under the ring with a referee in tow. By the time the two returned to the land of the living, the bell had rung with the official declaring R-Truth the new 24/7 Champion! Truth only had a moment to celebrate though, as the always-persistent Drake Maverick spotted him, and the chase was back on. With his matchup against Roman Reigns at WWE Super ShowDown only three nights away, Shane McMahon arrived on SmackDown LIVE with The Revival right by his side. Still ecstatic over leading a savage beatdown of Reigns the night before on Raw, Shane-O-Mac then began to look ahead to their clash this Friday in Jeddah. Shane claimed that his attack of Reigns was very similar to the training of a dog, The Big Dog in this instance. Shane claimed that he would neuter Roman at WWE Super ShowDown, a claim that Reigns would not take to kindly and would prompt his arrival. The Revival attempted to cut Reigns off at the pass, but Roman would drop both of them with Superman Punches. It now appeared that Roman had a clear path to getting his hands on Shane a few nights early, but Drew McIntyre would show up out of nowhere, dropping Reigns in his tracks with a Claymore Kick that rocked The Big Dog. McIntyre then dragged the clearly dazed Roman into the ring where Shane would proceed to connect with a second Spear to The Big Dog in as many nights. Was this a sign of what was to come when the two collide on Friday? After crossing paths on “A Moment of Bliss” earlier in the evening, Carmella, Alexa Bliss and Charlotte Flair collided in a Triple Threat Match to determine Bayley's challenger for the SmackDown Women's Championship at WWE Stomping Grounds. The action was intense, with all three Superstars wanting to stake their claim to the next SmackDown Women's Title opportunity. It appeared that Princess Mella may be en route to the victory, especially when she was able to break up two pin attempts that seemed like they would have clinched victory for both Flair and Bliss. Princess Mella then connected with a flush superkick to The Queen. Mandy Rose & Sonya Deville (who had arrived earlier in the contest) took advantage of the no disqualification rules of a Triple Threat Match and tripped up Carmella, causing her to drop to the mat. The Goddess had no issue taking advantage, smashing The Princess of Staten Island into the mat with a DDT that secured her the victory and a title fight with Bayley. In his first-ever exclusive interview, Lars Sullivan arrived on SmackDown LIVE with a lot on his mind ... all of it unsettling. Being interviewed by Kayla Braxton, The Freak described how he got that moniker and how it drives him to show everyone that this world is filled with darkness and pain — a foreboding message for The Lucha House Party, who will square off against Sullivan in a 3-on-1 Handicap Match this Friday at WWE Super ShowDown. With Braxton clearly uncomfortable, Lars began to recite a nursery rhyme, “Three Blind Mice,” ending it by saying that they would be ripped apart ... clearly symbolism for his clash this Friday in Jeddah. Before Andrade and Apollo Crews’ scheduled match could kick off, Andrade ambushed Crews, seemingly wanting to send a message to Finn Bálor before their Intercontinental Championship Match at WWE Super ShowDown. However, Andrade would get more than he bargained for when The Extraordinary Man bolted out to come to Apollo's aid, prompting Andrade to briefly flee. Finn would let his guard down for just a moment though, allowing Andrade to drop the Intercontinental Champion. Andrade would get the upper hand tonight, but how will he fare against The Demon on Friday? Goldberg made his first-ever appearance on SmackDown LIVE as he prepared for his clash with The Undertaker this Friday at WWE Super ShowDown. The WWE Hall of Famer did not back down after The Deadman's chilling words last night on Raw, telling The Phenom that although he respected him, Undertaker would still be “next” this Friday. But the gong hit tonight. Yes, The Undertaker arrived on SmackDown LIVE, suddenly appearing in the ring and coming face-to-face with Goldberg. The two stared each other down just days before their dream match in Jeddah, but then, just as quickly as The Deadman appeared, he was gone. Goldberg vamped on the microphone once more that Undertaker would be getting the full Goldberg experience this Friday and that he best be ready. One thing's for sure: We all are. Results ; ; *The New Day (Kofi Kingston & Xavier Woods) defeated Kevin Owens & Sami Zayn (7:32) *Elias defeated R-Truth © in a Lumberjack match to win the WWE 24-7 Championship (0:40) *R-Truth defeated Elias © to win the WWE 24-7 Championship *Alexa Bliss defeated Carmella and Charlotte Flair in a Triple Threat match to become #1 Contender for the WWE SmackDown Women's Championship (9:33) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Kofi Kingston & Xavier Woods vs. Kevin Owens & Sami Zayn 6-4-19 SD 1.jpg 6-4-19 SD 2.jpg 6-4-19 SD 3.jpg 6-4-19 SD 4.jpg 6-4-19 SD 5.jpg 6-4-19 SD 6.jpg Bayley appears on A Moment of Bliss 6-4-19 SD 7.jpg 6-4-19 SD 8.jpg 6-4-19 SD 9.jpg 6-4-19 SD 10.jpg 6-4-19 SD 11.jpg 6-4-19 SD 12.jpg Lumberjack Match 6-4-19 SD 13.jpg 6-4-19 SD 14.jpg 6-4-19 SD 15.jpg 6-4-19 SD 16.jpg 6-4-19 SD 17.jpg 6-4-19 SD 18.jpg Shane McMahon, The Revival and Drew McIntyre jumped Roman Reigns 6-4-19 SD 19.jpg 6-4-19 SD 20.jpg 6-4-19 SD 21.jpg 6-4-19 SD 22.jpg 6-4-19 SD 23.jpg 6-4-19 SD 24.jpg Alexa Bliss vs. Carmella vs. Charlotte Flair 6-4-19 SD 25.jpg 6-4-19 SD 26.jpg 6-4-19 SD 27.jpg 6-4-19 SD 28.jpg 6-4-19 SD 29.jpg 6-4-19 SD 30.jpg Lars Sullivan interview 6-4-19 SD 31.jpg 6-4-19 SD 32.jpg 6-4-19 SD 33.jpg 6-4-19 SD 34.jpg 6-4-19 SD 35.jpg 6-4-19 SD 36.jpg Andrade makes a statement 6-4-19 SD 37.jpg 6-4-19 SD 38.jpg 6-4-19 SD 39.jpg 6-4-19 SD 40.jpg 6-4-19 SD 41.jpg 6-4-19 SD 42.jpg Goldberg & Undertaker come face to face 6-4-19 SD 43.jpg 6-4-19 SD 44.jpg 6-4-19 SD 45.jpg 6-4-19 SD 46.jpg 6-4-19 SD 47.jpg 6-4-19 SD 48.jpg See also *Smackdown Live *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown Live #1033 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown Live #1033 at WWE.com * Smackdown #1033 on WWE Network Category:2019 events Category:2019 television events Category:WWE Smackdown results